


Метеорит

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Yohan Snow [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, Alternative Universe - FBI, Break Up, Car Sex, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: История о той любви, которая всегда кажется последней.
Relationships: Yohan Snow/Roxanna Forkroff
Series: Yohan Snow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546015
Kudos: 2





	Метеорит

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вкус алых вин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765547) by [Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni). 



> Агент ФБР навещает в тюрьме личнопойманного маньяка, сопровождаемый эскортом из двух его последних жертв.
> 
> Один из 2 вырезанных эпизодов Алых Вин (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765547/chapters/44517523) про Йохана Сноу. Написано под дулом пистолета и под слова "Заставь их прекратить этот слеш, жалкий мерзкий создатель моей вселенной, наконец-то я до тебя добрался!".  
> (ﾒ￣▽￣)︻┳═一 (; ・_・)
> 
> Параллельный сайд: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443902/chapters/51098440  
> По времени фик соответсвует 7 главе.

  
_Признаем мы это или нет, но в_ _се мы жертвы какого-нибудь изнасилования. ©_

  
Незадолго до Рождества Роксана Форкрофф прислала Сноу фотографии с подписью «миссия выполнена». Там она, Рэйчел, Аманда и Грегори Ри, катались на какой-то адской, на взгляд Сноу, фигне, висящей над пропастью в горах в виде качели. Удивительно, впервые не Джон Андервуд, а он сам помог кому-то психологически. Яростный огонь Роксаны вытянул из болота жертвенности всех троих, не только Аманду Ри. Сноу старался не думать об этом. Он восхищался тем, что сделала Роксана, и она слишком напоминала ему Кайт, не только цветом волос, а он был не в том положении, чтобы видеть призраков прошлого в реальных людях.  
Но затем она пожелала видеть Заковски. Вместе с Амандой Ри.  
В Алькатрас кого попало не пускают, будь ты хоть трижды жертва маньяка на терапии, но Роксана обладала не меньшей безжалостностью, чем сам Сноу, и уговорила его провести их обеих.  
И, похоже, пожалела об этом, когда они оказались внутри. Сноу вначале беспокоился за Аманду Ри, невысокую темноволосую женщину с упрямым, неожиданно жестким взглядом серых глаз, но она лишь со спокойным любопытством оглядывалась, пока они проходили многочисленные проходные, где их сканировали всевозможными способами, и, разумеется, _косились_. Агент Йергенссен обладал правом на встречу с Заковски вне зависимости от того, хочет маньяк того или нет, но его эскорт из двух женщин, одна из которых была довольно привлекательна, а вторая была Роксаной Форкрофф, вызывал интерес.  
— Хорошо, что нас _они_ видеть не могут, — тихо, обращаясь словно бы к себе, произнесла Роксана, вероятно представлявшая себе клишейную сцену из фильмов, с пошлыми воплями и высовыванием рук из прутьев клетки, как в обезьяннике. А ведь Сноу полдороги рассказывал им, в каких условиях содержатся заключенные в тюрьме сверхмаксимальной безопасности!  
— Жаль, что они нас не могут видеть, — холодно отрезала Аманда Ри. Она была одета в укороченные джинсы, заправленную рубашку и мешковатую куртку; насколько Сноу мог судить, это означало — по последней моде. — Было бы, что вспомнить на старости лет.  
Сноу повернулся к миссис Форкрофф. Он ожидал, что первая фраза будет принадлежать Аманде, а вторая — ей, а вышло наоборот. Роксана, по сравнению со своим обычным стилем, оделась скромно: синее платье средней длины с небольшим вырезом, сапоги и легкий темно-синий тренч. Однако с ее лицом и фигурой скромно выглядеть ей помогла бы только паранджа.  
— Вы уверены, что?..  
— Да, я уверена, — быстро произнесла Роксана и ухватила Сноу за локоть. — Даже если мне противно и страшно, это не повод отказаться от того, что надо сделать!  
Сноу кивнул. Такую точку зрения он уважал, хотя ему чертовски хотелось, чтобы Роксана не прикасалась к нему. Не из-за неуместности и публичности, а потому что его словно током ударило от этого прикосновения.  
— Что бы Заковски не говорил, помните, вы в безопасности, и вы можете ему сказать все, что угодно в ответ. Я рассказывал вам о структуре Алькатраса и условиях содержания заключенных. Их камеры похожи на маленькие гробы. Помните об этом и не дайте ему себя зацепить, — выдавил Сноу, что в переводе на человеческий язык значило: «Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, миссис Форкрофф, умоляю вас, я готов воодушевить вас на любые подвиги, лишь бы вы перестали бояться и отпустили меня!»  
Если бы кто-то спросил его, кто-то, кому можно было бы рассказать всё, Йохан бы признался, что немного влюбился в Роксану Форкрофф. Она была очень красивой женщиной, в которую легко влюбиться, и она обладала силой. Силой Кайт. Силой вытягивать хмурых, серьёзных, депрессивных флегматиков и меланхоликов из пучины флегматии и меланхолии.  
Именно поэтому она развела его на этот визит, под предлогом, что сильнее пострадавшая Аманда хочет повидать своего мучителя и сказать ему пару ласковых. Сноу не обсудил это с Андервудом, потому что любой здравомыслящий человек, не обязательно психиатр, сказал бы: «НЕТ, ни в коем случае!»  
Но Йохана Сноу попросила Роксана Форкрофф, и вот он, окруженный дамами, проходит в кабинку для встреч, и все, о чем Сноу думает, это что случится, если отпустившая его локоть Роксана снова испугается. Вернее, как для него будет мучительно, если она опять его коснется.  
По факту они видятся пятый раз. Плюс переписка, состоявшая из коротких и скучных эпизодов, где Роксана вежливо спрашивала, не нужна ли ему помощь, а Йохан не менее вежливо отвечал, что нет, спасибо. Плюс фотографии-отчеты о «задании», то есть реабилитации Аманды Ри, где, понятное дело, Йохан смотрел не только на слабо улыбающуюся Аманду и ее серьезную сестру на фоне достопримечательностей Америки.  
Сноу холодно взглянул на Заковски, который уже ждал их. Увидев его, глаза маньяка расширились, он подался вперед, скаля рот в неискренней улыбке, но затем его лицо снова изменилось, когда он заметил спутниц Сноу. Говорить с заключённым можно было через трубку, и только одному одновременно. Аманда Ри решительно встала возле переговорного кресла как солдат или телохранитель, Роксана же скромно обхватила одну руку другой и отошла в угол переговорной. Сноу внимательно взглянул на нее, прежде чем сесть в кресло.  
— Привет, Элли, — произнес Сноу в трубку.  
Еще одно его преимущество как следователя по делу: Элиас не мог отказаться от разговора или уйти. В таких случаях выбор был односторонним. Элиас выслушает все, что Сноу захочет ему сказать. Как бы он не вопил, из переговорной его заберут через 45 минут, либо раньше, если Сноу нажмет на кнопку окончания визита.  
— Любишь растраханных, не так ли, кроличек? — злобно оскалился Элиас.  
— Люблю нежных, глупых, наивных жирных мальчиков, — усмехнулся Сноу. — Растрахивать.  
Он не увидел реакции Элиаса, поскольку обернулся и тут же поднялся, ощутив на плече касание тонкой руки с длинными пальцами, украшенными золотыми когтями. Поднялся от неожиданности, увидев взгляд Роксаны Форкрофф, положившей ему руку на плечо. Куда девалась вся ее скромность?..  
Женщина забрала трубку из рук Йохана даже раньше, чем он успел уступить ей место.  
— Ну здравствуй, Элиас Бароа Заковски, — произнесла она четким и яростным голосом. –Ты помнишь меня, хотя мы были так поверхностно знакомы. — Она уселась в кресло и закинула одну идеальную ногу на другую. — Ты ведь всё еще помнишь это… — ее голос сменился на неожиданно вкрадчивый, так что даже Заковски прислушался. — Ты все еще помнишь солнце. Ты все еще помнишь небо и ветер. Помнишь, как он дует тебе в лицо, когда ты едешь на машине. Помнишь теплые лучи на лице… — она усмехнулась. — Тепло от прикосновений к другим людям… помнишь, как терзал их, унижал их, бил их… — Она перевела дыхание. Сноу смотрел на нее как заворожённый. — Это скоро пройдет, — прошипела Роксана, чуть наклоняясь к пуленепробиваемому стеклу, разделявшему ее и Элиаса. — Ты все еще помнишь, как _говорил_ с другими людьми, но вскоре забудешь и это. Сколько слов ты сказал за последние два месяца? Десять? Двадцать?! — Она неожиданно хищно усмехнулась. — Ты еще не привык, котик, ты еще не смирился. Скоро ты будешь _жаждать_ прихода своего надзирателя, чтобы перекинуться с ним хотя бы двумя-тремя фразами! Скоро ты будешь умолять о встрече хоть с кем-нибудь, с кем ты сможешь поговорить, и тебе уже будет неважно, о чем! — Элиас открыл было рот, но она расхохоталась, не позволив ему перебить себя. — Ты начнешь говорить сам с собой, просто чтобы не забыть, как звучат людские слова! В своем бетонном гробу ты будешь тереться о стены, чтобы не забыть, как ощущается чужое прикосновение!  
Она снова рассмеялась, нарочито заглушив какой-то ответ Элиаса.  
— Да мне плевать! Ты — проведешь в этом гробу остаток жизни, _Элли!_ Через пару лет ты будешь _выискивать_ способ расстаться с жизнью, и ты его не найдешь! — Она устроилась в кресле поудобнее. — А мы — мы будем продолжать жить, Элли. Под солнцем, Элли. Под ветром. Мы будем чувствовать запах моря, мы будем есть вкусную еду, мы будем пить коктейли, мы будем разговаривать друг с другом и откидывать верх машины, чтобы насладиться ночным воздухом и ветром! Мы будем ходить, мы будем бегать, мы будем трахаться — о да, Элли, мы будем трахаться, и мы будем трахаться с особым наслаждением, зная, что ты гниешь в бетонном гробу. Стареешь. Горбишься. Сходишь с ума от невозможности что-то изменить. Сходишь с ума от невозможности с кем-то поговорить! Сходишь с ума от своей беспомощности!  
— Тупая шлюха! — рявкнул Элиас. — Тебе не хватило моего члена?!  
Роксана рассмеялась.  
— Твоя кочерыжка стояла лишь от того, что ты десять лет пытался трахнуть мертвую женщину! Которая презирала тебя, которая кинула тебя, которая даже не вспомнила о тебе перед смертью! Которая никогда в жизни не была твоей, сколько бы других ты не изнасиловал! Ты сгниешь в тишине и безмолвии, пока _Я_ буду жить! Каждый день я буду жить с наслаждением, помня о том, как ты в своем бетонном гробу молча глотаешь манную кашу вперемешку с мочой твоих надзирателей, Элли! Что, не знал? Думаешь, они откажут себе в удовольствии заставить тебя глотать свою мочу?! Через пять лет ты будешь _желать_ ее проглотить, чтобы ощутить хоть какую-то связь с миром!  
— Я должен был убить тебя сразу, чертова шлюха! — рявкнул Элиас; его лицо пошло пятнами от ярости. — Что-то твоя подружка молчит, ты говоришь за нее, поскольку она все еще не отплевалась от моей спермы?!  
Сноу видел, как вздрогнула Аманда Ри, но Роксана лишь надменно передернула плечами и рассмеялась.  
— Ути-пути, какие мы ранимые! — насмешливо произнесла она. — Ааа, ты думаешь, Ами не похрен. Так вот, ей похрен. А знаешь, почему ей похрен, Элли? — Роксана, выгнувшись, словно змея, приблизилась к стеклу, глядя на Элиаса уже не яростно, а насмешливо-иронично: — Потому что они, — она царственно дернула головой в сторону Сноу, – отымели тебя в обе щели, Похититель Жен и Дата-время. Выебли тебя, Элиас. Оттрахали тебя так, что ты уже никогда не забудешь! Проникли в тебя и поимели все твои утонченные планы на жизнь! Ты уже никогда не станешь ни Похитителем Жен, ни суперхакером, Элли. Ты — выебанная во все дыры история!  
Элиас зарычал от злости, но его перекрыл издевательский смех Роксаны.  
— Изгибайся! Извивайся! — Она прямо смотрела ему в глаза. — Живи! Я навещу тебя… лет через десять. Может быть, а может, к тому времени уже и не вспомню о тебе… Мальчик, которого поимели!  
Она невероятно изящным движением поднялась из кресла, и прежде, чем Сноу успел что-либо сделать, освободила место Аманде Ри, которая села, сжимая побелевшими пальцами трубку. Ее голос звучал хрипло, но тем не менее, достаточно уверенно. Она сказала:  
— Так получилось, что ты… сильно обидел меня, Элли. Сильно обидел мое тело, пихался туда, как слепой котенок, поскольку ты и был слепым котёнком. Пока я была твоей гостьей, я не знала о том, насколько ты слепой, жалкий и ничтожный зверёчек. Но агент Митчелл и агент Йергенссен оттрахали тебя по самые гланды… Я вижу в твоей жалкой роже, что ты хочешь сказать, но нет. Будь у меня член, я бы побрезговала воткнуть его в тебя. Я бы воткнула в тебя раскаленную кочергу. Все честно, за меня в тебя воткнули аж целых две, в глотку и в жопу. Я рада видеть тебя здесь, Элиас. Мы наблюдали за твоими показаниями через стекло, хоть ты нас и не видел. Нет ничего приятнее, чем смотреть, как твой бывший враг извивается, насаженный на раскаленные вертела, а затем тихо умирает в бетонном гробу! — Она поднялась и дружелюбно помахала заключенному рукой, будто подружке. — Пока-пока!  
И прежде, чем Заковски успел что-то сказать, обе женщины выскочили из комнаты, оставив крайне смущенного Сноу наедине с Элиасом.  
— Я ведь найду способ их достать, Кролик, — прошипел красный от ярости Заковски. — Найду способ заткнуть навсегда твоих сучек, «агент Сноу»!  
— О, вот как, — Сноу поднял брошенную Амандой Ри трубку. — Что ж, спасибо, что предупредил. Я прослежу, чтобы твои контакты были ограничены именно настолько, насколько описала миссис Форкрофф. Более того, учитывая, что ты нарушил правила и произнёс угрозу, даже мое вмешательство не требуется, Элли. Но я все равно вмешаюсь. Меня понравилась метафора о тебе, извивающемся на вертеле наших членов. Еще увидимся. Когда-нибудь.  
Сноу вышел, прислонился к стене и начал глубоко дышать. Лицо его впервые с незнамо каких лет заливалось краской, потому что в голове все еще звучали слова «невинных жертв».  
— Ну, как я вам?  
Сноу ожидал бы этих слов от Роксаны, но не Аманды Ри, которая смотрела лукаво и немного неуверенно.  
— Это Рокси придумала, — продолжила женщина, поскольку Сноу молчал. — Я… мне было страшно, но Рокси сказала, что когда вы рядом, можно творить что угодно… — она замолчала, смутившись. — И была права. Мне на самом деле стало легче, хотя сама бы я в жизни не произнесла таких бы гадостей… Даже если я считаю, что они заслуженные, — неуклюже закончила она.  
Сноу хмыкнул.  
— То есть это был сценарий миссис Форкрофф?  
— Да. Полностью. Она сказала, если нам запрещено избить Заковски физически, то мы можем сделать это ментально… То есть «словами». И похоже неплохо сработало?  
— А вы сами… — Сноу не осмеливался подобрать слова. — Как себя чувствуете?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Удивительно нормально, — снова ужимка. — Благодаря Рокси, ну и ее рассказам о ваших подвигах, — она чуть смущенно улыбнулась. — Если честно, мне все равно хочется выковырять ему глаз пальцами, — она покачала головой. — Но я же не могу? — Увидев сменившееся выражение лица Сноу, она поспешно продолжила: — Я не псих. Рокси сказала, что вам можно сказать. Это как… Будь я вами, то я бы, встретясь с ним, обязательно бы это сделала и не только это. Но мы понимаем, что так нельзя. Поэтому мы рады, что он тут гниет, и что вы и агент Митчелл этому поспособствовали. Просто ну… у меня это так сразу не пройдет, понимаете?  
«Нет. Не понимаю. И не хочу понимать. Ничего об этом. Я и так покраснел впервые хрен знает с какого времени!»  
— Вам стыдно за нас.  
Смешок вырвался непроизвольно.  
— Нет, миссис Ри. Мне не стыдно за вас. Я просто немного удивлен.  
— Вульгарностью и откровенностью? — Аманда попала в точку. Сноу кивнул.  
— Извините. Надеюсь, это не скажется на вашей репутации. Просто понимаете, для нас… особенно для меня… по отношению к этому человеку… да и, боюсь, ко всему миру… пора интеллигентности и возвышенных речей закончилась. Раз и навсегда, понимаете?  
— Понимаю, — врет Сноу.  
Ему очень хочется исчезнуть отсюда.Он знает, что увидит, когда пройдет все обратные чеки и досмотры. В длинном темном плаще, с развевающимися от ветра рыжими волосами…  
«Пожалуйста, не делай этого».  
Роксана Форкрофф оборачивается, вынимая из губ тонкую ментоловую сигарету. Ломает ее посередине и выкидывает, даже не подумав затушить.  
— Идемте, Йохан.  
Холод в синих глазах.  
Она лгала. Не Заковски, она лгала перед Заковски, прежде… лгала, что боится, просто чтобы…  
«Пожалуйста, миссис Форкрофф, не делайте этого».  
  
У ворот тюрьмы их ждал сюрприз — мистер Грегори Ри лично приехал за женой. Похоже, это стало сюрпризом и для нее самой. Они обнялись. Сноу пожал руку мистеру Ри.  
— Им надо побыть вдвоем, — заявила Роксана, и Сноу понял, что мистера Ри вызвала она.  
— Они ведь не спят друг с другом теперь, — произнес Сноу, лишь бы не смотреть ей в глаза.  
— Бесполезно скрывать такие вещи от вас, да? — усмехнулась Роксана. — С другой стороны, а вот ответьте мне, как мужчина, вы бы на его месте смогли?  
— Это умозрительная ситуация, зависящая от внешних обстоятельств и индивидуальных эмоциональных реакций обоих партнеров, — ответил Сноу, закуривая. — Проще говоря, понятия не имею.  
Стоя у тюремного забора возле безлюдной трассы, они наблюдали, как уезжают Аманда и Грегори Ри. Черный автомобиль казался единственным признаком жизни в пустынной местности на фоне Скалистых гор. Холодный зимний ветер Колорадо уносил прочь дым от сигарет.  
— Естественно, ее ему жалко, — холодно бросила Роксана, снова закуривая. — Естественно, он говорит, что не будет разводиться. Естественно, он говорит, что по-прежнему ее любит. Но спать он с ней не может.  
— То есть вы считаете, дело только в мистере Ри?  
— А вы думаете, Аманда из-за какого-то мудака перестала любить мужа?  
Сноу ступил на скользкую почву разговоров о личной жизни незнакомцев, но это было лучше, чем бегать по раскаленным решеткам бесед о личной жизни присутствующих.  
— В любом случае, она хочет разъехаться. Мы достаточно попутешествовали, теперь ей надо решить, где она будет жить. Говорит, хочет заняться бизнесом. Типа сама. В Нью-Йорке.  
— Это действительно экстремальный вид спорта, — заметил Сноу. — Должен отвлечь, да и знакомые новые появятся.  
— Проблема в том, что она все еще любит Грегори. Это меня удивляет.  
— Почему?  
— Нашли-то ее вы. Ну и агент Митчелл. Вы сами рассказали.  
Это правда, Сноу рассказал Роксане доступные материалы дела, когда она прилетела насладиться видом пойманного Элиаса. Конечно, на допросах женщины не присутствовали, но явно всласть пофантазировали о ментальном изнасиловании своего мучителя агентами ФБР.  
— Это наша работа, — произнес Сноу.  
— Мне холодно, Йохан, — она сломала вторую сигарету пополам, не докурив, и бросила, не затушив, на землю. — Пойдемте в машину.  
— Миссис Форкрофф, я же вас просил… — начал было Сноу, но она уже отошла. Сноу разблокировал двери и сел за руль с тяжелым предчувствием. До аэропорта им было ехать три с половиной часа. Три с половиной часа наедине с Роксаной Форкрофф.  
— Ваше имя нежное. Пушистое, как снег на скале. Сверху мягко, внизу твёрдо. Но красиво. А Йергенссен, уж извините, напоминает какую-то германскую нечисть. Кстати, поздравляю, вы превратили Криса в зануду: слышали бы, как он взвился, когда я назвала вас «Йохан» вместо «агент Йергенссен»!  
Сноу удивлённо уставился на Роксану. Первые ее слова все еще звучали в голове. Но она не может знать! Кристиан клялся и божился, что до похищения Роксаны не рассказывал никому из своей семьи о том, с кем он работает!  
Но она смотрела игриво и явно лукаво, похоже, это было всего лишь чрезмерно поэтическое сравнение.  
— У вас наоборот. Имя звучит как падающий метеорит, а фамилия довольно… мягкая. — Сноу уже пожалел, что попытался придать какой-то смысл звучанию ее имени, это получилось неизящно, а неудачи он не любил.  
— Значит, у нас с вами одинаковое желание сделать друг друга мягче, раз вы называете меня «миссис Форкрофф», а я вас –«Йохан»? И кстати, _Йохан_ , почему мы никуда не едем?  
«Я хочу обратно в тюрьму, драться с Элиасом гейскими шутками! — подумал смутившийся агент Сноу и резко вывернул на дорогу. — Потому что альтернатива — это три часа до аэропорта с падающим на бедную заснеженную скалу раскаленным метеоритом!»  
— Вы очень здорово над всеми поглумились в тюрьме, миссис Форкрофф.  
«Включая меня».  
— А мне показалось, вы недовольны нашим поведением.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
— Так вы недовольны?  
Сноу вздохнул.  
— Вы сделали вид, что испугались. Зачем?  
Роксана внимательно взглянула на него, ее глаза сверкали.  
— Чтобы усыпить вашу бдительность. Я была не уверена, что если бы вы знали, насколько мы не боимся, вы бы нас провели. И было бы странно просить вас тратить время на: «Извините, мы очень хотим поглумиться над нашим врагом, слетайте пожалуйста с нами в Колорадо и отвезите к нему в тюрьму».  
— Звучит нормально, — заявил Йохан. — Я бы согласился. И вы знаете, что я бы согласился, миссис Форкрофф. Потому ваша причина не катит. Я вам не верю, — произнес Йохан и снова смутился. «Блять, что я несу, я попался на чертовое выяснение правды, которую я и так знаю, и которую я никогда не хочу услышать. Если она сейчас скажет: «Я хотела взять тебя за руку», я… я буду вынужден… Черт!»  
Он немного _влюбился_ в Роксану Форкрофф. Это означало, что от ее прикосновений он испытывал чувство, как будто все тело пронзает волна животворного электричества. И даже просто ехать с ней в машине без Аманды Ри было ужасно. Ужасно потому, что у него есть шанс. Он видел этот шанс в ее глазах с той их встречи, когда она сказала, что почти на всех людей смотрит в четвёртом внимании.  
Проблема в том, что у нее тоже был с ним шанс, и вполне возможно, Сноу его недостаточно хорошо прятал в своем взгляде.  
Он мечтал, чтобы его не было, и тем не менее послушно выполнял ебанутые просьбы миссис Форкрофф. Он мечтал не хотеть ее. И с каждой новой встречей эти мечты становились все более… мечтательными.  
Вот сейчас, кто его тянул за чёртов язык? Зачем он сказал Роксане (а он все же называл ее Роксаной, просто никогда — вслух), что раскусил ее вранье? Потому что ему не понравилось, что она повела себя как Кристиан Форкрофф? Или потому что ему дико понравилось, как она прикинулась бедной напуганной овечкой, обманула его, чтобы прикоснуться, а потом выебла в уши Элиаса почти так же виртуозно, как делал это Фрэнк Митчелл?  
И почему, почему в нее? Почему именно в нее? Почему он не чувствует эту дрожь, когда целует Милли, но его почти трясло, когда тонкие пальчики Роксаны всего лишь сжали его ладонь.  
— Вы, агент Йергенссен, можете верить во все, во что угодно, — ухмыльнулась Роксана. — А я буду придерживаться своих показаний!  
Сноу удивленно повернулся к ней, не ожидая глумливого ответа, а она рассмеялась. Йохан тотчас пожалел, что взглянул на нее: Роксана повернулась к нему боком, соблазнительно выгнувшись в своем расстегнутом плаще, и коснулась кончиком одного из драгоценных когтей своих губ, словно пребывая в задумчивости.  
— Скажите, агент Йергенссен, в вас влюбляются все спасенные вами девицы, или бывают исключения?  
Сноу покраснел и вырулил на обочину, ошарашенно глядя на Роксану. Ага. Он тут жаловался на тонкие намеки, которых хотелось бы избежать. Поздно, бедная снежная скала, поздно, в тебя только что врезался полыхающий метеорит.  
— Больше, чем вы можете себе представить, Роксана.  
— Вашей жене вы тоже жизнь спасли, или она как раз исключение?  
«Прекрати меня пытать!»  
— Да. Спас, — Сноу прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на нее. Он сейчас ничего практически не соображал. Понятия не имел, что она скажет дальше. И понятия не имел, почему ответил правду.  
— Значит, мне просто надо было подвернуться вам раньше? — насмешливо спросила Роксана, но в ее глазах погасла какая-то сверкающая жизнью искра. — А теперь, несмотря ни на что, у вас есть жена и двое детей, и вы разобьете свое сердце, но их не бросите?  
«Что?», — подумал разум Сноу, который все еще шатался как пьяный. «ЧТО?!»  
— Вы слишком самоуверены, миссис Форкрофф. — Каким чудом он сумел это выдавить из себя, он не знал.  
Роксана внезапно наклонилась к нему и положила руку на грудь. И без того учащенный, пульс Йохана взметнулся до небес. Он смотрел на нее расширенными глазами, и все слова застревали в горле.  
— Я вам не верю… — произнесла Роксана с завлекающей улыбкой. — Йохан.  
Он сжал ее руку в своей и вдавил женщину в сиденье, оказавшись сверху.  
— Думаете, вы меня напугаете? — Роксана вновь улыбнулась, касаясь его лица второй рукой, с когтями. — _Вы_ можете сделать со мной все, что угодно. Моя жизнь принадлежит вам. И я больше ничего не боюсь с тех пор.  
Сноу уже мотал головой. Глаза почему-то защипало.  
— Я не собирался вас пугать, Роксана, боже, я никогда не собирался вас пугать! — он обнял ее, прижимая к себе и чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. — Вы самая красивая, самая очаровательная, самая бесстрашная женщина в мире! Именно поэтому… Я хочу, чтобы вы жили!  
— Что? — он дернулась в его объятиях, но не подняла головы и не разжала обвитых вокруг его спины рук. — Вы тоже маньяк, который убивает, но только своих жен, а не чужих?  
Сноу издал звук, где-нибудь на задворках обитаемых галактик сошедший бы за смешок. Он отвел в сторону голову Роксаны и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Если не считать первую безответную школьную влюблённость, я был влюблен всего в трех женщин. И две из них мертвы, Роксана. Нет, их убил не я. Но, вероятно, они остались бы живы, если бы не встретились со мной.  
— Две из них? — она чуть склонила голову, потираясь затылком об его ладонь. — Значит, я?..  
— Да. Оправданно самоуверенная, — попытался улыбнуться Сноу, но почему-то не вышло. — Но я не хочу, чтобы вы… — он вздохнул. — Да, я лучше разобью себе сердце, чем позволю вам умереть.  
— Но с чего вы решили, что я должна умереть? — изумилась Роксана. — Почему? Что произошло с теми двумя?! Их убили потому, что они были связаны с вами? Именно из-за этого? Из-за того, вы любили их, а они любили вас, их убили?!  
— Эээ… не совсем так, но… Трое — это уже закономерность, а я не хочу стать серийной причиной смерти женщин, в которых я был влюблён.  
— Вы это серьезно, — произнесла Роксана, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты серьезно веришь в это. — Она чуть покачала головой, за которую он по-прежнему ее держал. — Что ж, тогда остаётся один выход. — Она прильнула к его уху и прошептала: — Разлюби меня, Йохан Йергенссен. Помести меня в список неважных для тебя людей. Пусть я буду одной из твоих любовниц, если они у тебя есть, а они наверняка у тебя есть, потому что ты все время кому-нибудь спасаешь жизнь.  
Сноу отстранил ее, держа за шею, а затем впился в ее губы. От этого поцелуя у него закружилась голова, он был как пьяный. «Нельзя, нельзя, мне нельзя этого делать!»  
Он смотрел в синие глаза Роксаны и чувствовал, как его разум сгорает в пламени, его доводы превращаются в пепел, все его мысли, вся его ответственность тает, с грохотом катится ко всем чертям и получает сверху поток лавы.  
Возможно, людям нужны сердца лишь для того, чтобы разбивать их о другие сердца и танцевать затем под сверкающими осколками.  
— Видишь, уже получается, — прошептала Роксана, гладя его лицо. Йохан покачал головой, чувствуя, как горят не только его пальцы, но и все его тело.  
— Это никогда не получится.  
— И у меня.  
  
Они срывали друг с друга одежду так, будто до конца света остались считаные минуты. Им никак не удавалось сделать это быстро, руки непроизвольно тянулись к телам друг друга, лаская, сжимая и не желая отпускать даже на секунду. Не суетливо, но жадно. Как они перебрались на заднее сидение, Йохан помнил смутно. Его член стоял как каменный и перетягивал все внимание на себя. Когда он вошел в горячее и узкое лоно Роксаны, у него потемнело в глазах и непроизвольно вырвался стон наслаждения. Он двигался легко, она была не менее возбуждена, чем он, они оба стонали, сбивая дыхание и сливались бедрами изо всех сил.  
Йохан брал ее жадно, будто у него не было женщины много лет; впрочем, такой женщины у него действительно не было много лет, хотя тогда он не думал об этом. Не думал о ее предшественнице Лидии Фелл, и не думал о Кайт Адамс.  
Тогда он только видел ее синие глаза на идеальном лице, алые губы, которые так хотелось целовать, проникая как можно глубже, ощущать ее язык, ощущать себя внутри нее, как она сжимает его там, в самом эпицентре этой бури страсти.  
Она стонала откровенно и несдержанно — привычка человека, могущего и позволяющего себе всё, а он рычал, желая овладеть ей как можно полнее.  
Она повторяла и повторяла его имя, когда стала кончать, и Йохан излился внутрь нее, толчками, волнами, снова и снова, выжимая себя до конца и не замечая собственного крика.  
Какое-то время они лежали друг на друге, и он все еще был внутри нее, они оба были потные, горячие, счастливые... Сноу не хотел возвращаться в реальный мир, когда можно зарыться в эти пламенные локоны, а тонкие пальчики Роксаны будут нежно гладить его по волосам возле шеи. Он желал слушать ее дыхание, прикасаться к ее гибкому телу, прижимать к себе ее теплые груди, живот и бедра. И не думать.  
Постепенно дыхание восстанавливалось, как и мир, как и мысли.  
Чувство тесноты, запотевшие стекла, вялые движения расслабленных тел…  
Йохан забылся. Потерял себя.  
Он молча поднялся, ощущая тянущее странное чувство, а затем холод, когда он вышел из тела своей последней женщины. Роксана поморгала, стирая пот со лба и тоже начала медленно подниматься, когда Йохан схватил ее и усадил на колени. Дотянулся до пиджака, упавшего вниз, встряхнул его и накинул на ее плечи. Роксана положила голову на его грудь и взяла его искалеченную руку в свою. Йохан лениво подумал, что не помнит, когда он или она успели снять его кольца, но сейчас прикосновение к культям ощущалось успокаивающе.  
— Я говорила тебе арендовать машину побольше, — тихо произнесла она.  
— Я тогда не знал, насколько ты дальновидна, — Сноу запустил левую руку в ее волосы. Они молчали, почти не гладя друг друга, лишь сжимая, словно указывая на связь.  
— Можно просто взять и сбежать, знаешь ли, — произнесла она, читая его мысли. — И не вздумай бубнить про свою ответственность, у меня ее тоже полно.  
— Я бы сказал, все-таки поменьше.  
— Ты ведь тоже чувствовал это, не так ли? С самого начала? Когда искал меня, чувствовал, что мы связаны? Так глупо звучит, когда говоришь это вслух.  
«Да. И да».  
— Даже если и чувствовал, то не сразу понял, что именно.  
— Ты мне вначале совсем не понравился. Пришёл в мою палату такой весь из себя важный как я не знаю что, хотелось треснуть тебя чем-то, чтобы выбить хоть какую-то реакцию.  
— У тебя это получилось. Когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты мне тоже не понравилась.  
— Правда? Тогда почему ты меня утешил?  
Сноу усмехнулся.  
— То есть ты не помнишь, что после твоего похищения это был второй раз, когда мы виделись?  
Она подняла голову и недоуменно нахмурилась.  
— Я был приглашён Корнелиусом на его юбилей. Ты окинула меня надменным взглядом, как предмет, недостойный твоего внимания.  
— Серьёзно? — она хихикнула и прижалась к нему грудью. — Вот дура-то!  
— Первое впечатление самое верное.  
— Ага, конечно.  
Они молчали.  
— Нет, мы не можем бросить все и сбежать в Австралию, — произнес наконец Йохан Сноу. — И в Европу, и на любой другой край света. Я свихнусь без работы, а ты не выдержишь жизни без привычного уровня комфорта. И да, то, что я сказал про мертвых женщин, которых я любил ранее — абсолютная, окончательная правда, а не отмаза, чтобы ты отстала. И да, я люблю тебя. И нет, мы больше не можем встречаться. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты, чёрт возьми, жила, миссис Роксана Форкрофф.  
— Ты очень гнусно читаешь мысли, в смысле, правильно, но гнусно с твоей стороны — так делать, — вздохнула Роксана и подняла на него глаза. — Слушай, ну, а если ты ошибаешься? Почему я обязательно должна стать третьей жертвой твоей страсти?  
— Ты хочешь поставить на кон свою жизнь, чтобы проверить эту гипотезу? — серьёзно произнес Йохан, хотя его сердце обливалось болью, черной и обжигающе горячей. — Я имею в виду серьезно, представь себе: ты на самом деле хочешь потерять всю свою социальную жизнь и потерять всю свою физическую реальную жизнь?  
— А если я скажу «да», ты потеряешь свою ради этого?  
— Нет. Потому что я не позволю поставить тебе на кон свою.  
— Не понимаю, как ты еще не убил своего начальника, агент Йергенссен.  
— Что?..  
— Ты так обожаешь приказывать, не могу представить, как ты терпишь приказы от кого-то еще. «Как я сказал, так и будет, точка, приговор обжалованию не подлежит, хотите вы этого или нет, но вы будете делать то, что хочу я. Вы все. Все люди. Мир, подчинись!» — могу поспорить, ты ведь именно так и думаешь.  
— Но я действительно знаю как лучше, — пробормотал смущённый Сноу. — И я спокойно отношусь к приказам Копперфилда. Он почти никогда не приказывает мне откровенной ерунды. И, если уж на то пошло, миссис Форкрофф, по-моему, вы пытаетесь делать то же самое, но иными способами!  
— Господи, как же я тебя люблю, — Роксана перекинула свою ножку через его колено и уселась так, что он чувствовал ногой ее промежность. Теплую, тугую и чуть влажную. Груди женщины были прикрыты рыжими локонами. От Роксаны не ускольнул его взгляд: она сняла с плеч его пиджак и откинула голову, обнажая перед его глазами свое восхитительное тело. Она коснулась его губ, и Йохан с жадностью ответил на поцелуй. Эта женщина… Эта женщина понимала его слишком хорошо. До дискомфорта хорошо. Она влезла своими руками в его сердце, и теперь крепко держала его, не давая возможности пошевелиться.  
А потом он снова потерял контроль и овладел ею.  
  
— Слушай, я не хочу так, — произнесла уже одетая Роксана, высовывая по локоть руки в открытое окно, хотя в машине был кондиционер, но им обоим хотелось остудить головы чем-то покрепче. Сноу мчался по полупустому шоссе, нагло превышая скорость. — Единственный раз с моей настоящей любовью будет в чёртовой арендованной машине с дешевым ароматизатором? Фу. Давай хотя бы в отель заедем на ночь.  
— Давай. — Слово слетело с языка раньше, чем включился разум. — Это очень плохая, соблазнительная и заманчивая идея.  
— Ага, я тоже подумала, что тебе понравится, — она достала телефон и принялась искать варианты.  
А потом был отель и была ночь, последняя ночь в жизни Йохана Сноу, за которую надо было сделать все дела в мире, а затем умереть.  
Обычно возбуждение для него было довольно-таки мыслительным процессом. Кратким, но тем не менее, мыслительным. Возбудиться от красивой женщины в купальнике, лишь взглянув на нее, Йохан не мог даже подростком. Ему всегда было нужно что-то вроде мысли «Да, можно», а в общественных местах он без особых усилий практиковал мысль «Нет, нельзя».  
Может, из-за того, что он с детства учился контролю над своим телом, занимаясь различными единоборствами, где практика контроля и очищения разума не менее важна, чем сила и ловкость. И за счет этого у него не было недостатка в физических контактах с девочками, и как вожделенных инопланетянок с неясной логикой он никогда их не воспринимал. Йохан никогда не был очарован или одержим сексом и мыслями о нем. Когда обстоятельства складывались благоприятно, он говорил себе «Да, можно», поскольку секс был приятен. Но он не видел в нем никакого сверх-наслаждения.  
Изменил он это мнение только когда переспал с женщиной, в которую был влюблен. К сожалению, чувство влюбленности, в отличие от сексуального возбуждения, его разум контролировать не умел. Он не мог сказать себе «Да, можно» или «Нет, нельзя».  
Он не смог влюбиться в свою жену. И именно поэтому так сопротивлялся влюбленности в Роксану Форкрофф. Он ненавидел, когда что-то столь близкое было ему неподконтрольно.  
Даже если это значило сверх-наслаждение от секса. Но на время он забыл об этом. Не думал. Не мог думать.  
Какое-то время во вселенной существовали лишь два человека, Йохан Сноу и Роксана Форкрофф.  
— Ни за что, Йохан, — он помнил, как ее пальцы коснулись его руки, забирая надорваную упаковку от презерватива. — Я не больна, детей у тебя и так слишком много, и я собираюсь взять от этой ночи всего тебя.  
Несмотря на возбуждение, у Йохана мелькнула нехорошая мысль, что вполне возможно, его не хватит на ее аппетиты. Роксана была его на десять лет моложе. Но потом они поцеловались, и эти мысли выбило вместе с остальными.  
Йохан ни о чем не думал, он смотрел в ее глаза, и этого было достаточно, чтобы вновь почувствовать силу и жажду. Второй раз он взял ее сзади, держа пальцы на груди и на клиторе. Он желал обладать всеми ее отверстиями.  
Потом они заказали ужин, Роксана отправилась в душ, а Йохан сидел и тупо смотрел в окно, пытаясь понять, когда успело стемнеть, и как он этого не заметил. Он нарочно отключил сознание, он не желал думать ни о чем, пока Роксана не вернётся, а когда она вернется, она и так прекрасно отключит все его мысли.  
Он тоже сходил в душ. Принесли ужин, и они что-то ели. Что-то очень вкусное, или так казалось. А потом Роксана, глядя на него, подцепила пальцем сливки с десерта и облизнулась, и все началось сначала.  
Но прежде чем подхватить ее на руки и прижать к стене, в голове Йохана мелькнула даже не мысль, а тень мысли, но он все равно запомнил очертания.  
Их ночь могла бы стать неплохим наглядным пособием к Камасутре — настолько им обоим хотелось успеть попробовать все и сразу, ведь они оба понимали, что это их единственная ночь. По крайней мере, Йохан понимал. Где-то на периферии сознания.  
Роксане больше всего понравилось стоя у стенки и куннилингус, в котором ранее Сноу никогда не считал себя мастером. Он же наслаждался обычной миссионерской позой, когда можно было держать Роксану за голову и чувствовать каждую ее реакцию на движения его члена внутри. Это давало чувство самого полного обладания.  
Хотя больше всего ему запомнилось, когда она была на нем сверху. Было в этом что-то первобытно-угрожающее, Роксана напомнила ему какую-то индийскую богиню, причем отнюдь не из тех, что одаривают людей всепрощением и хорошим урожаем. Длинные красные локоны блестят в свете ночника, из-под их кончиков торчат возбужденные острые соски полных грудей, а лицо и глаза, скрытые от света волосами, кажутся почти черными. В тот момент он кончил от мысли, что никогда раньше не видел ничего более прекрасного и устрашающего, чем эта женщина, которая забрала его сердце, разбила о свое и теперь танцует на его члене, окруженная мириадами сверкающих осколков.  
  
Он чувствовал себя усталым, но не опустошенным, как это часто бывало. Он даже поспал минут сорок вместе с Роксаной, но нервное возбуждение быстро вывело их из забытья. На действия у них не осталось сил, только на разговоры, хотя краем сознания Сноу думал о том, что им лучше заснуть и проснуться утром. Проще.  
Йохан лежал, глядя в потолок и держа в руке руку Роксаны, когда она вдруг спросила:  
— Слушай, а если мы справимся? Если наша влюблённость постепенно утолится, и тихо и мирно сойдет на нет… — окончание фразы у нее уже не получилось вопросительным. Сноу скорее почувствовал, чем видел, как она повернула к нему лицо. — Тоже не веришь в это?  
Он кивнул.  
— Я читал когда-то… по-видимому, нам выпало несчастье являться людьми, способными на так называемые «смертельные страсти». Редкие, но чрезвычайно сильные эмоции, остановить которые может только смерть. Судя по тому, что ты сказала, это относится и к тебе.  
— Ты изучал эмоции по книжкам? — Она прильнула к нему, и Сноу с нежностью, переходящей в жадность, ее обнял. Он едва был способен сейчас на большее, но ему не мешало этого большего желать. — Слушай, но ты же не умер! Да и я… — Она осеклась, а Йохан почувствовал иррациональный укол ревности. — Мда, это как-то совсем неправильно — рассказывать тебе о своих бывших. Можно посвятить время более интересным разговорам.  
— Я умер, — тихо произнёс Сноу. — Когда погибла моя первая «смертельная страсть», коллега при исполнении, тот человек, которым я был… Он не вернулся никогда. Но я стал кем-то другим, слепил себе новую личность из обломков старой и начал жить дальше, как мог. Неплохо в общем-то жил, мне очень нравилась та личность. Ее разрушила моя вторая «смертельная страсть», это было не так давно, и к сожалению ту личность я тоже не смог вернуть. Теперь со своей точки зрения я не самый совершенный представитель человечества, но для работы еще пригоден, да и все остальные не жалуются… ну почти не жалуются. Второе обрушение мне далось сложнее, хотя смириться с ним было легче, но если… если ты умрёшь, и эта личность рухнет, я не знаю, из каких осколков я соберу новую. Не думаю, что мне будет хотеться ее собрать. Всё-таки второе обрушение было исключительным событием…  
— Почему?  
— Перед тем как умереть, она попыталась убить заодно и меня. Я был обязан выжить хотя бы из упрямства.  
— Хм, — иронично произнесла Роксана. — Ты говоришь про Лидию Фелл?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?!  
— Чёртов император земли считает меня совершенно тупой, — вздохнула Роксана. — Статья Заковски. Там ведь была твоя физиономия, что я, поверю в случайное совпадение, что почти такой же человек работал над его делом под другим именем? Я-то, в отличие от прочих, была знакома с тобой лично. И как обладатель «смертельной страсти», я загуглила о тебе абсолютно все, что смогла, Йохан Сноу. И я никому ничего об этом не сказала, не беспокойся. Хотя, я так понимаю, уже все равно? Ты ведь был на пресс-конференции Заковски!  
— Скажем так, это не имеет особого значения теперь. Спекуляции на том, жив Йохан Сноу или нет вышли из моды год назад.  
— И кино про тебя видела. Я кстати тоже снималась в кино, раньше. Но ты наверное и так знаешь?  
— Я не снимался в кино. И нет, не знаю.  
— То есть ты не загуглил обо мне все, что можно?  
— Мне стоило больших усилий этого не делать, — соврал зачем-то Сноу. На самом деле он давно попросил Френка раскопать все, что можно на Роксану Форкрофф. Помня о Лидии Фелл, он крайне опасался, что она тоже преступница и психопатка. Но официальным было предположение, что если у первой любви Заковски были криминальные таланты, возможно, все женщины, которых он похищал, тоже имели неприятности с законом. Но Роксана была чиста; по крайней мере, если она была чиста для Френка, то либо она маньяк уровня Заковски… либо все-таки нет.  
— А, ну да, с твоей-то фобией, — кивнула она. — Ладно, признаюсь тебе, что играла я примерно так же скверно, как ты пишешь книжки. Я была неплохой фотомоделью, но актёрство мне не давалось, и я его бросила.  
— Почему? — спросил мучительно покрасневший Сноу, борясь с желанием оправдаться за книжку, за которую ему впервые стало перед кем-то стыдно. Точнее, ему важно, _катастрофически важно,_ чтобы Роксана думала о нем как можно лучше.  
— Мне было скучно. Люди и так притворяются всю жизнь какими-то другими людьми, а быть человеком, который притворяется человеком, который притворяется другими людьми на сцене — это как-то чрезмерно.  
— В жизни у тебя неплохо получается.  
— У тебя тоже, — тихо произнесла Роксана. — Кстати, ты прав насчет «смертельных страстей». После них действительно умираешь. И человек другой умирает, даже если продолжает жить. И когда собираешь новую себя из осколков, то для этой новой личности тот, второй, — мертвец. Я просто никогда не думала об этом в такой форме. Ты говоришь лучше, чем пишешь.  
— Это не я написал книгу про каннибалов, только пожалуйста, не говори никому, — произнёс Сноу, обнимая ее. — Это не моя тайна.  
Она закинула на него ногу, прижалась грудью, взяла его руку в свою. Через некоторое время она сказала:  
— Лежим тут и говорим о каких-то пустяках, чтобы не думать о том, что будет дальше. Ты по-прежнему настаиваешь на своей фобии?  
«Нет».  
— Да.  
— Гипотетически, если бы я убила все твои обязательства, ну, просто представь, что я могу это сделать, и заодно и свои, ты бы поменял решение?  
«Да, скорей всего».  
— Это называется «катастрофическое мышление», Роксана. И ты не можешь этого сделать.  
— Это вызов?  
— Я думаю, тогда ты бы для меня «умерла как личность». Я люблю своих детей, и я люблю свою работу. Я… черт, нам обязательно говорить об этом сейчас?  
— Как насчет шантажа иной формы? Я убью себя, если ты не поменяешь свое решение?  
— Пожалуйста, не надо! — вырвалось у Йохана, и только затем он понял, что она над ним издевается. — Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Сейчас и я так думаю. А что со мной станет завтра? Через месяц, через год, я буду жить и знать, что ты есть и ты не со мной?  
— Но ведь я тоже буду жить и думать, что ты есть и ты не со мной. По крайней мере, ты будешь жить.  
— Ты предлагаешь не видеться больше никогда? И даже не переписываться? Вообще?  
«Я разрушу всю свою жизнь, если еще раз тебя увижу».  
— Так будет легче, — произнес Сноу. — Мы не успеем… лучше не иметь никаких надежд, понимаешь. Мы истерзаем остатки наших душ и сердец, если будем общаться. А если нет надежды… со временем… это будет как сон. Никогда не влюблялась в детстве во сне?  
— Почему только в детстве?  
— Мне после совершеннолетия сны почти не снятся.  
— Не могу понять, от твоего плана веет безжалостностью или все-таки садомазохизмом.  
— Моя теория заключается в том, что «смертельные страсти» сами по себе мучительны. Я не знаю, какова причина подобных явлений, если даже воссоединившись с субъектом смертельной страсти, человек не становится счастливым.  
— Потому что субъект подвержен фобии «Синей бороды» и желает как можно быстрее расстаться и забыть все как страшный сон?  
— Ну хорошо, скажи мне, ты была счастлива, когда разыскивала материалы обо мне?  
— Нет. Но я была счастлива видеть тебя.  
— Я стал несчастен, именно что несчастен, когда понял, что не могу выкинуть тебя из головы. Что весь мой устаканившийся покой после поимки Заковски на самом деле нихрена не покой, потому что я думаю о тебе. Мне удавалось держать тебя на периферии сознания, когда я охотился на Заковски, но стоило мне его поймать — всё. Я едва держал себя в руках при встрече с тобой в многолюдном офисе, а сегодня, как видишь, не удержал. От этого мы на мгновение стали безумно счастливы, но то, что нас ждет, принесет нам целую лавину мучений.  
— То есть ты держишь дистанцию, чтобы избежать мучений?  
— Да. Дружба, любовь, страсть — это все мучительные эмоции, поскольку они никогда не бывают полностью удовлетворены. Они мучительны, выжигающие и опустошающие.  
— Мне кажется, только если их не удовлетворять. — Сноу не видел в темноте, но чувствовал, что она хмурится, пытаясь его понять. — Да, может ты и прав, мы разрушим жизни кучи других людей, если вместе сбежим, но я не понимаю, почему мы должны думать о чужих жизнях. Если они достаточно сильные, они рано или поздно смирятся и станут жить дальше без нас. Мир не рухнет от того, что в нем станет на двух бессовестных и безответственных катастрофических влюбленных больше. Это тебе только _кажется_ , что мир рухнет. Потому что у тебя мания величия и комплекс бога. Ответственность за всех, кого приручил и все такое. Я знаю это, я сама примерно чувствую то же самое, но в отличие от тебя, у меня достаточно развита самоирония, чтобы понимать абсурдность этих чувств.  
— Но я не хочу разрушать ничьи жизни! — воскликнул Йохан. — Ты пойми, мне нравится все это, работа, мои дети, мои друзья. Я не хочу ничего уничтожать!  
— Ты в любом случае уничтожишь, — возразила Роксана, и в ее голосе послышался холод. — Либо их, либо свою и мою жизни. Себя и любимого человека.  
— Не жизнь, — тихо отвечает Йохан Сноу. — Только сердце.  
— Это неправильно, Йохан, — тихо произнесла Роксана. — Боже, разве ты не чувствуешь, насколько это неправильно?  
Йохан чувствовал. Еще как. Он думал об Окленде. Нет, даже раньше. Все началось с комы. С того момента, как он очнулся. Каким-то другим, разломанным на части человеком.  
У него были странные ассоциативные глюки. И именно тогда к нему пришла Милли Уокер. Сноу женился на ней, потому что ему было все равно. Он не верил, что будет способен еще когда-то кого-то полюбить после Лидии Фелл.  
Лектер и Грэм убили Йена, его брата, из-за книжки Милли Уокер, изданной под его именем. Лектер и Грэм отрезали ему пальцы.  
…Холодные синие глаза брюнетки в аэропорту и рука, придвигающая к нему монетку. Сноу как будто заключил сделку с Дьяволом, вот только не знал, как и когда тот потребует цену за то, что после Оклендских событий Йохан смог спокойно жить дальше.  
Именно монета определила то, что у него сейчас есть. Семья. Дети. Друзья. Охота.  
А теперь Дьявол вернулся и потребовал за это все расплатиться сердцем, которого, как раньше думал Йохан Сноу, у него уже нет.  
— Чтобы я не сделал, это будет неправильно. Шах и мат, Йохан Сноу.  
— Слушай, но если оба варианта неправильны, почему не выбрать тот, от которого менее больно?  
— Я на самом деле боюсь, что ты умрешь, — тихо ответил Йохан. — Если бы я… понимаешь, я не хочу проверять! Если бы не эта сложившаяся традиция, да, я бы бросил все. С Милли я бы как-нибудь договорился, хотя я сомневаюсь, что кто-то способен договориться с Корнелиусом, но, в конце концов, тот обязан носить маску законопослушного гражданина и не нанимать для нас киллеров.  
— Ты сильно преувеличиваешь его любовь ко мне, — фыркнула Роксана. — И вообще, ты сам можешь умереть в любое мгновение. Черт. Черт, Йохан, это на самом деле тупая причина.  
— Ты это уже говорила.  
Она вдруг поднялась и ушла в ванную. Ненадолго, Йохан слышал шум воды, затем Роксана вышла, шлепая босыми и явно мокрыми ногами по полу и вытирая руки полотенцем. Она начала что-то искать в темноте в их разбросанной одежде, а потом Сноу услышал щелчок предохранителя.  
Обнажённая Роксана Форкрофф стояла посреди номера и целилась в него из его же пистолета.  
— А если так? — спросила она странным звенящим голосом. — Если я просто тебя убью? Ты никогда не думал, что Лидия Фелл хотела убить тебя по какой-нибудь такой же тупой причине, а не потому, что была каннибалкой?  
Сноу не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Он не чувствовал ни страха, ни желания что-то сделать с тем фактом, что Роксана Форкрофф держит его под прицелом. Ему внезапно стало все равно.  
Потому что это был выход. Для тех, кто подвержен «смертельным страстям».  
— Пальцы вытереть не забудь потом. Отовсюду, где прикасалась. Ручки дверей, краны, бокал. И стреляй тогда уж через подушку, иначе выстрел будет слишком громким. Возможно, стоит поджечь номер, хотя я не представляю, чем, разве что бар разорить.Ты проходила как жертва по делу Заковски и твое ДНК в базе данных ФБР, следовательно, если кто-то найдёт здесь твой волос, ты попадешь под подозрение. Пистолет оставь здесь…  
— Заткнись!.. — она отшвырнула пистолет и прыгнула на постель, обнимая Йохана и вцепляясь в его спину и волосы. — Ты ведь несерьёзно подумал, что я _могу_ тебя убить?!  
«Ох».  
— Извини. В таком случае признаю, что понятия не имею, зачем ты это сделала.  
«Я на самом деле был готов позволить тебе убить себя. Чтобы не мучиться, и если тебе от этого станет легче».  
— Пыталась понять, что ты чувствуешь, — Роксана прижалась к нему, уткнулась в шею и поцеловала. — Раз тебе кажется, что «быть со мной — это подвергнуть мою жизнь смертельной опасности». Я попыталась представить, как бы чувствовала себя я на твоем месте. Если бы на самом деле верила в эту херню.  
Йохан обнял ее, прижимая к себе и жмурясь от неожиданно навернувшихся слез. Кажется, раньше никто не пытался «понять, что он чувствует», считая это заведомо невозможным — что он может что-то чувствовать.  
— Теперь примерно понимаю. Я имею в виду, я сейчас смотрела на тебя и понимала, что никогда не смогла бы нажать на курок, даже если бы меня кто-то держал под прицелом и приказывал сделать это.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Йохан.  
— Даа, — протянула Роксана. — Но мир это не спасёт.  
  
Они так и не уснули в ту ночь. Говорили, целовались, обнимались и в итоге уснули только к утру. Сноу проснулся от сообщения и долго смотрел на спящую Роксану, на ее спокойное лицо и разметавшиеся рыжие волосы.  
Когда она проснулась, они позавтракали, хотя скорее пообедали, и Йохан отвез их в аэропорт. Они не говорили по пути. Они не целовались на прощание — это было бы слишком мучительно, оба это понимали.  
— Если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь…  
Сноу накрыл ее губы пальцем и покачал головой.  
— Мы не должны мучить себя надеждами. Давай считать, что никто никогда не передумает. Так будет легче, что бы не случилось.  
— Ладно, — она дернула головой. — Позаботься о нашем блудном сыне. И… ты всегда можешь звонить мне, если что-то случится. Я имею в виду серьёзное.  
— Ты тоже… — тихо произнёс Йохан Сноу.  
— Но ты бы предпочел, чтобы я этого не делала?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Делай. Если что-то серьёзное, я прилечу.  
— Прилетай, если сменишь веру, — она покачала головой. — Черт, хочу на тебя разозлиться и не могу даже этого! А хочется тебе на прощание сказать какую-нибудь гадость.  
— Можешь сказать мне, что забудешь о моем существовании через сорок восемь часов. Тогда я буду любить тебя вечно безответно.  
На этот раз она положила ладонь на его губы и взглянула в глаза неожиданно жестко.  
— Мы можем продолжать эти попытки хоть целый день, но нет в мире таких слов, которые могли бы быть уместны в нашей ситуации. Прощай, Йохан Сноу. Ты будешь любить меня вечно. А я — тебя. И мы не будем вместе, пока не умрем. А там посмотрим.  
— Прощай, миссис Роксана Форкрофф.  
«Я и правда буду любить тебя вечно. Пока не умру. А там — посмотрим».  
  
Однако возвращаясь в Вашингтон, Йохан вспомнил тень своей ночной мысли. «Я думал — я не хочу. Не хочу поддаваться этой страсти, потакать звериной жажде обладания Роксаной, не хочу сходить с ума, теряя контроль над мыслями и поступками.  
И я не уверен, что дело было лишь в том, что я боюсь, что ее кто-нибудь застрелит. И не в прочих негативных последствиях моих прошлых «смертельных страстей».  
Само их существование ошибочно. Это сбой в сознании — настолько сильно желать другого человека. Мда, в молодости, услышь я от кого-то такое о нас с Кайт, я бы наверняка ввязался в драку. А сейчас я воспринимаю это как сбой мышления.  
Это ненормально — что мне настолько больно сейчас. Так не должно быть».  
  
 _—_ _Мир существует не затем, чтобы исполнять твои приказы, Йохан Сноу._  
  
Он вздрогнул: на миг ему показалось, что эти слова произнесла в его голове Роксана.  
В конечном итоге, осколки любого метеорита рано или поздно остынут. Но и рельеф заснеженных скал, где он приземлился, уже никогда не будет прежним.


End file.
